


Destined to Be

by Lunar_Eclipse_2001



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Innocent Virgin Chris, Leo likes Chris, My tags are a mess sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Piper and Leo, Storyline will possible change to go allong with the plot, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Chris, destined mates, mini story, possesive wyatt, they all accept Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse_2001/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse_2001
Summary: Wyatt is a possessive, protective big brother to Chris, ever since Chris was born. Since the day Chris was born his familly learned their fates are joined as one. The whole family knew and accepted it but tragedy knocked the door before they could say anything to the brothers. Somehow Wyatt finds out a couple of years after but before he could say anthing,Chris went back in time to save him. But Wyatt is determined to claim him as his so he follows him.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Leo Wyatt, Chris Halliwell & Paige Matthews, Chris Halliwell & Phoebe Halliwell, Chris Halliwell & Piper Halliwell, Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> This story is a request that i recieved months ago and i have to say im so sorry that it took so long to upload the first chapter. It will be a mini story and i will try to update as soon as i can. Also i have to say sorry for how short is the first chapter.

Eighteen years ago, a baby boy was born somewhere in San Francisco that had an older brother. Through the course of the next eighteen years, many things had happened to the young boy. He grew up in home with a mother and a brother who loved him dearly but a father who only cared about his older brother. And even though he lacked the love of his own father, his brother did anything he could to make his little brother happy. Along with the younger boy, the older brother grown too, becoming possessive and overprotective over his brother.

When the young boy was born though, the ties of fate bond the two brothers and a joined destiny was created. Not long after the baby was brought to the home by his family, an angel of destiny appeared in front of them and told them that the two sons are destined siblings, mates meant for each other and no one can interfere with their destiny not even the elders. The mother loving as she was of her two sons, accepted it immediately so did the rest of the family and even the father did, knowing very well that some destines cannot be changed or broken.

The family decide to keep the destiny hidden from their children until they are both eighteen, nineteen in the older brothers’ case, or at least when they are ready to. For the first thirteen years of boys’ life everything was great, he had a loving mother and a brother, two caring aunts and amazing cousins. But in the family he was born into, happiness doesn’t last forever and tragedy structed in the form of a massive loss on the worst possible day that could happen.

The day begun like any other day with the only difference being it was the young boys’ 14th birthday. He woke up happy with a big smile on his face, thinking that today was going to be great. not knowing what was about to happen. The time of the birthday party came and the whole family gathered to the house to celebrate the boys’ birthday even the father was there something that was a big surprise for the boy. The only one who was missing was his brother, who reassured him that he would be back in time for his party with a big gift. Music was on, the kids were playing around the house and the adults were talking, everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves until a scream was heard from where the kids were playing. The adults spurred into action, running towards the kids, only to see various demons surrounding them. A fight broke out demons versus witches an elder and a cupid. The adults tried to protect the kids that were crying but still trying to protect themselves with the little power they had.

It was a vicious fight like no other, for every demon they killed two more shimmered in. It was a massacre the demons killed almost everyone showing no mercy for the children crying in front of them. Their parents tried to protect them but fell trying, the children follow soon after. The demons that remain left the mother of the birthday boy and the birthday boy for last, the boy called his brother again and again begging him to come and help them, but the bother couldn’t listen. As the demon approached the crying boy the mother tried to help her son, killing the demon but getting caught by the others soon after. The older brother finally appeared holding a big gift and a smile on his face but fell along with the gift upon seeing his family dead on the ground.

The fifteen-year-old saw the demon killing his mother before he could do anything, and he could hear his brother crying not far away from his position. The teen lost control and let out scream as his mother hit the ground unleashing a power wave that annihilate the rest of the demons and run to comfort his little brother.

_**4 Years later…** _

An 18-year-old boy stood alone in the middle of an attic of a house that used to be his home for his first fourteen years of life. He looked around the room with a sad and nostalgic look on his face. He was holding a white chalk in his right hand and a piece of paper on the other.

He eyes fall into a part of the wall that wasn’t covered by anything. Making his way towards the wall, his mind was drifting to a conversation he had yesterday, that lead him to where he is now. But this doesn’t matter now, what does matter is to finish making the portal before he gets caught by demons or worse his brother. The decision has been made and although it pains him to follow through, it was better that the alternative.

The drawing of the portal on the wall was done. The young man took a step back and looked saddened at the finish piece and begun to cast the spell. The portal starts to glow and when the spell was finished the whole portal was glowing with a mixture of bright blue and white colors.

“I am sorry Wyatt, it’s the only way; I have to save you. Goodbye…” he looked around the room one last time before jumping to the portal and disappearing from the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 4 months after he went to the past, just to avoid any confusion as you reading through. This is the chapter about Chris but there will also be a chapter in the same style mostly explaining what happen to Wyatt that will basicaly be Chapter 2,5. i would have do it together but i said i would have a new chapter up by sunday but sunday passed so i figure upload the first part so there will at least something up. But for now Happy readding.

Four months have passed since Chris, the 18-year-old young man, travelled to the past to save his dear older brother. When he first appeared before his mother and aunts also known as the Charmed Sisters things were a little bit rocky. They didn’t trust him, and he couldn’t blame them either. He just appeared out of nowhere through a glowing portal in their attic and vaguely told them he is from the future and he is here to protect Wyatt from a demon.

Naturally trust was minimum and the incident with Valhalla and Leo didn’t helped at all. Although, he had to admit that kidnapping Leo and trapping him in Valhalla was not the best of plans, but he was too nosy for his own good. After Leo’s return there was a tension between them whenever the two of them were in the same room.

However, one month after Leo’s return things took an unexpected turn. A mind demon went after the sisters and used his powers to gain access into their minds, place illusions on then drawing from their insecurities and turning them against each other. Leo and Chris had to team up and find a way to free the sisters from the demons’ clutches. Which they did, successfully if I might add. The demon however, had a last trick on his sleeve.

With the last drop of his power, he forced himself inside Chris head and filled it with nightmares, illusions, insecurities and every other negative image you could imagine. And now although the sisters were freed, Chris was trapped in his painful memories. Long story short, the Charmed ones used a spell to enter Chris mind and killed the demon that was hiding like a coward in the young man’s memories. The fact was that in order to find the demon and Chris, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had to go through his memories, one thing led to another and the Sisters killed the demon, wake Chris from his forced coma that was placed to him by the now dead demon and eventually found out who Chris really was and what was he really doing here. Needless to say, shock was on everyone’s face but eventually everyone accepted Chris with open arms and yes even Leo.

Three months after that, meaning chronically now everything kind of fell into place. Since they knew who he was Leo and Piper have gone overprotected on him making harder and harder going to the underworld and killing demons one after one looking for the one that changed Wyatt. The good new though, were that now that all of them knew why Chris was really here, they were all looking for the same thing.

****

**_Present day_ **

“Mom, Dad come on, I was just hunting some low-level demons for information, no harm, no foul.” Said Chris trying but falling to justify to his overprotective parents why he was hunting alone in the underworld no less, a place where a whitelighter if needed cannot be contacted, since the calls cannot be heard.

“It doesn’t matter, if they were low-leveled demons or not.” Begun Piper, his mother, pointing a figure at him with one arm while the other was placed on her hip, holding a posture that all mothers use when they were scolding their child.

“What matter is that **_you,_** willingly went to the underworld, when we specifically told you not to go and if that wasn’t bad enough you went **_alone_** and without telling anyone. This was so irresponsible of you to do and it’s not the first time you did this or something similar either. Christopher Perry Halliwell, I had enough of worrying where you are and what you are doing when you are not here. That’s it, I am grounding you, young man and you can’t do anything about.”

“But- “

“No buts Chris, your mother is right. You are way to reckless to be left on your own” agreed Leo with Piper, giving him a look that holds no room for disagreement.

“I sometimes regret you two getting back together. From all the times you could have agreed with each other, why did it have to be this time” replied frustrated Chris, not really meaning the first part of his sentence. He was happy that his mom and dad make up, even more since it ensures his existence.

“We agree on this because it concerns your safety and wellbeing” said his mother coming closer to him, placing her hands on his cheeks and looking at him with a loving look that he missed so much all those years she was gone.

“I mean look at you. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?”

“Ouch… mom that hurts. Telling your own son his ugly right in his face” joked Chris

“Oh, you know what I mean” replied Piper patting his right cheek lightly “You are pale, skinny and have black circles under your eyes that reach the floor”

“I think now you are exaggerating a bit”

“Oh… shoos Leo he is my son- “

“ **Our** son” cut Piper Leo emphasizing

“Okay he is **our** son but that does not exclude the fact that he lacks any sense of self- preservation”

“I can’t disagree with that, he got you there kiddo.” Said Leo smirking holding up his hand in defeat towards his wife.

“Come on Dad”

“I am sorry son, but your mother is right. If we left you by yourself for a few days, when we come back you will be with one foot in the grave. You will completely forget to eat, and sleep and you will focus all your time and energy in finding the demon.” Said Leo as he walked behind Chris, who had a displeased look on his face and begun to tickle him.

“ha..hah…hahhh..Da..dad st…stop hahah ple.hahah..ase ahah” laughed/ pleaded Chris trying to get away from the hands of his father.

“Come on Chris don’t be so neurotic you need to relax and laugh a little” answered Leo to his pleads continuing to tickle him for a few minutes before stopping to let his son breath.

“How about I take a break now for a few hours and then we can all go demon hunting. Will that make you happy my sweet overprotected parents?” suggested Chris with a little bit hint of sarcasm at the end

“I think we can agree with that- “said Leo before he was interrupted by his eager son

“Okay great let’s go downstairs” eagerly replied Chris hopping that the sooner his parents see him relaxed and refreshed the faster he can go back on hunting and looking for the one who caused Wyatt’s turn towards the darkness.

“ **Only** if this relaxing time is by our rules Mister, meaning no talking about demons or potential threats, not thinking about plans to catch said demons, you will eat everything that I’ll give you and take a nap and we will only said its time for hunting. Don’t forget Mister you are grounded which also means not hunting in the underworld **or** anywhere by yourself from now on and until I say so you will be accompanied by us or your aunts, got it?” Said Piper leaving no room for discussion

“But Mooom” Whined Chris before stopping himself and gulp when he saw the look his mother was giving him

“Fine” he said defeated knowing full well he couldn’t win this argument, or any for that matter, against his mother.

Piper smiled, walked towards her son and gave him a big hug. Chris was a bit surprised by the action, but he soon hugged his mom back. Piper gave him a kiss on the forehead and made her way towards the attic’s door with her husband and son close behind her.

Piper lead them to the kitchen where she told then to make the table, for them three to have some late lunch. Piper then proceeded to heat up the food she had made earlier in the day. In the meantime, the two men manage to successfully make the table and they both took a seat waiting for the delicious food their wife/mother had made for the family today. While waiting for the food to be ready Leo decided to read a newspaper that he found from today; he scanned the paper only reading what he found interesting, the economics and politics didn’t really interesting him or concerned him at the moment so he pretty much passed only reading the headlines of each article. He finally reached the sport section, so he decided to read these articles to pass the time.

Chris on the other hand didn’t pick anything to read he just watched his mother cooking, a sight that he missed seeing. Chris used to help or watch his mother cooking all the time before she was killed. Although, four years has passed it still pains him to think about her, even now a small part of him is hurting having here in front of him cooking like nothing has happened, like she never died, which in truth hasn’t happen yet, but he knows it will happen eventually and he can’t do anything to stop that due to future consequences. He hasn’t even told them what happened to them in the future yet and honestly, he doesn’t plan too, it will cause them needless pain and he is only here in the first place to save Wyatt.

Chris is lost to how own little world, going through happy memories he had with his mother and his brother, memories filled with happiness and joy. A hand was placed onto his shoulder that startled him and pulled him out of his little memory paradise.

“Are you okay honey?” asked Piper

“Ah…yes I am sorry I was just daydreaming” reassured her Chris when he saw hints of worry in her eyes. It seems that while he was daydreaming, his mom had finished with the food since there was a delicious looking plate with food in front of him. He took a fork and start digging in, not thinking if the food tasted bad or not, since he knew that everything his mom made will be exquisite.

“wow mom… this tastes amazing”

“Thank you honey, I am glad you like it but don’t talk with your mouth full of food its rood” replied Piper with a smile and she to begun to eat along with Leo

“Sorry” said Chris blushing a little

The three of them enjoyed their food and after they finished, they decided to see a movie, so they went to the living room hoping something good was playing on the Tv. However, while the family of three, little Wyatt was with his grandpa for the weekend, were relaxing, a white light was flickering in and out in one of the attic’s walls getting bigger and bigger by the second. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter i am sorry for any mistakes you have spot it along the way of your reading. English is not my first language but i try to keep the spelling and grammarly at minimun but i am not perfect so i miss some. Also Charmed dont belong to me. Bye bye Thank you for reading.


End file.
